medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fanmade Medabots
I've had a few ideas bouncing around, figured I'd post them here, since where better? KWG-4 Arcstag Parts: *Head: Thunderstorm (Berserk Thunder, Grapple/Power) *Right: Charge (Strike Sword, Grapple/Speed) *Left: Discharge (Berserk Sword, Grapple/Speed) *Legs: Sparking (Two-Legs, Grapple/Power) A KWG counterpart to Arcbeetle. It's blue, but otherwise quite different from Tyrrellbeetle. It has two horns pointing forward from its head part, around the neck, and a face similar to Arcbeetle. Both its forearm weapons and feet are in the form of pairs of crescentish horns, though it has normal hands under the forearms. That's the only one I have full stats for (and I still waffle about the arms and if the head should be Berserk), most of the others I just have names and/or ideas for, including a KBT that would follow Bayonit's design (and a KWG to follow Solin), and a couple more female beetles called Queenbeetle/Queenstag (an upgrade to Blackbeetle/stag, possibly sans Medachange) and prototypes to Blackbeetle/stag called either Ladybeetle and Ladystag or something else if Ladybeetle sounds too much like it should be a LDB. The Golux 06:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey I like this game =D I'm doing it in the Medabots forum I'm moderating in another website, and people liked it. So here was the example I did: CHU-1PK Pikachu (yes I wanted to do this) Parts: *Head: CHU-11PK Thunder Cheek (Strike: Thunder, Stop/Status) *Left: CHU-12PK Thunder Paw (Berserk: Thunder, Stop/Status) *Right: CHU-13PK Agility Paw (Support: Auxiliary charge, Time/Disrupt) *Legs: CHU-14PK Thunder Tail (Two legged, Stop/Status) The only thing I can say is, this Medarot has no medachange. You can actually imagine how it looks like XD I suggest that every entry gets separated by using four -'s. This way we can avoid confusing posts. SoujiroElric 06:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :*While obviously it would never actually show up, I think it's pretty much like what I'd expect in translating it to a Medarot in an actual game. The head and/or hand could be Shoot/Aim Shot Thunder instead, if you'd go with that being allowed. The Golux :*Is this a boy or a girl? X9786 08:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Heh, this is cool. XD I had an idea a while ago for a KBT Medarot based on an Atlas beetle, since apparently all types of kabuto beetle are fair game. XD It would have 2 horns curving forward from the back of its head, and one blade-like horn curving back on the front. Besides the head, it looks similar to Metabee or Chrotojil, but styled to be a bit more sleek and spiky with an orange/red and silver color scheme. D: It's meant to be an agile all-out attacker, better suited for countering close-range attacks than the average KBT. It has the regular revolver and gatling guns on its arms, but styled so it looks like it's holding them like katars (if that makes any sense)... And instead of missiles, it can fire its front horn off like a seeker missile which then flies at the enemy and stabs them. XD In-game it would be a sword attack with the shoot skill, since the mechanics totally allow for that. I figured it would be a one-of-a-kind custom KBT similar to Arcbeetle and Anzudo Beetle in the manga, so no model number. *nod* I didn't decide on a name or what the parts would be called, but I was thinking of using the scientific names for Atlas beetles, like Caucasus or something. Alternatively I could just call him At-bee. :O ~ Kimbles 10:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :*I'd kind of like to see more details on this, it seems like an original idea at least. However, would "Shoot Sword" have any particular effect? I was under the impression that Sword, Hammer, Rifle, and Gatling were pretty much just cosmetic differences with no special attributes. The Golux :*I actually recommend it to be "Aim Shot Time Attack" instead because Time Attack grows stronger as time passes. X9786 01:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Another attempt at a KWG-4 ::þ Or rather a production version of Maquette to satisfy my annoyance. KWG-04M Maquette Stag (マケットスタッグ) *Head: Maquette Antenna (マケットアンテナ) - Support Scout (Grapple/Speed) *Right: Trial Sword (トライアルソード) - Strike Sword (Grapple/Speed) *Left: Test Hammer (テストハンマー) - Berserk Hammer (Grapple/Speed) *Legs: Maquettatacker (マケッタタッカー) - Two-Legs (Grapple/Speed) When the plans for the Prototype KWG "Maquette" were found in the archives of Medarot Corporation by the company that had bought the rights to rerelease older Medarots, some members of the company liked the design and decided to include it in the release. They upgraded the specs from the test model, giving it proper armor; aside from that, its retractable arm weapons, powerful antenna, and strong legs put it on a fairly even basis technology-wise with newer models such as Dorcus and Adolphin. The Golux 22:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Why do I keep making KWGs? I don't know. This one is based on this picture of a fanmade KWG-type, no idea on the source. KWG-XXM Head Shears (ヘッドシアーズ) Parts: *Head: Maedate Antenna (マエダテアンテナ) - Help Commander (Grapple/Speed) *Right: Bushido Blade (ブシドウブレイド) - Strike Sword (Grapple/Speed) *Left: Ronin Hammer (ロウニンハンマー) - Berserk Hammer (Grapple/Speed) *Legs: Tata-Attacker (タタアタッカー) - Two-Legs (Grapple/Speed) During battle, the solo Medarot Rokusho's parts were heavily damaged. In order to continue his mission, he was given a new experimental body based on the original Head Scissors/Rokusho design by Dr. Akihabara. Its parts are the same in function as the original, except the head which has the improved Commander ability instead of Scout, but its parameters have been given a slight overall upgrade. The Golux 00:53, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- BOK-01M The Professor (ザ・プロフェサー) Parts: *Head: Wise Scholar (ワイズ・スコラー) - Help Commander (Scout/Status?) *Right: Pen Mightier (ペン・マイティアー) - Strike Sword (Scout/Status?) *Left: Book Cover (ブック・カヴァー) - Defense Half-Block (Scout/Status?) *Legs: Lectern (レクターン) - Tank (Scout/Status?) Designed primarily to be more versatile than Doctor Study, The Professor has several differences in its design. Its head part looks the most similar, with a head with glasses and a mortarboard, though its torso section appears to have a tie and a sash/hood in its design. Its arms both resemble robe sleeves, with the head of a fountain pen coming out of one and a book at the end of the other. Its legs are a different type, and resemble primarily a wooden podium/lectern that it appears to be "standing behind" (though it goes all the way around). The Golux 02:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It would be nice if people left feedback for these, though I guess there aren't many other people doing it... ---- THE ULTIMATE MEDAROT................. UWP-0/UWP-00M Ultima Buster Parts: *Head: Withstanding - Snipe Beam (Destroy/Power) *Right: Stability - Strike Sword (Destroy/Power) *Left: Strength - Snipe Missile (Destroy/Power) *Legs: Root of Beginning - Multi Legged (Destroy/Power) Medachange: *Type: Tank *Drive A: Snipe Particle (new) *Drive B: Berserk Assasin *Drive C: Snipe Napalm The ultimate weapon equivalent of Particle and Grain. By combining multiple medarots, this is formed. A large male tinpet is required to assemble this medarot. It has beaten Ganking's record for having the biggest armor ever for a last boss. The armor? Head-360, Right-320, Left-380, Legs-580. Total-1640, but it is tank because of this. He has a new attack-Particle. It has 4x the damage. All of his attacks have chain reaction. His head has many horns and a horrible mouth similar to Beast Master and Ophiunix. None of the medarots can stand a chance against THIS medarot!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! X9786 04:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :*Well, I guess there's some creativity there, but it seems like it's trying too hard if that makes sense. I guess it could work as a final boss or something... The Golux ---- To even it out a little: KBTX-0GT-M Vulcan Beetle (バルカンビートル) Parts: *Head: GunVulcan (ガンバルカン) - Aim Shot Gatling (Shoot/Power) *RArm: Snipe Magnum (スナイプマグナム) - Aim Shot Rifle (Shoot/Power) *LArm: Light Gatling (ライトガトリング) - Shoot Gatling (Shoot/Power) *Legs: Artillery (アーティレリー) - Two-Leg (Shoot/Power) Medachange: *Type: Tank *Drive A: Aim Shot Gatling *Drive B: Setup Cross Attack Set *Drive C: Setup Cross Attack C Part of the Kabuto Experimental Series, Vulcan Beetle is a brown, heavy-duty unit whose distinguishing feature is that its head part is a powerful gatling with damage-chaining ability. It also can medachange into a Tank-type, retaining its Gatling weapon but gaining a cross-attack Set and C abilities. The Golux 00:56, June 16, 2010 (UTC) And its upgrade: KBTX-1GT-M GraviBeetle (グラヴィビートル) Parts: *Head: Graviton Barrel (グラビトンバレル) - Aim Shot Press (Shoot/Power) *RArm: Bolt Railgun (ボルトレールガン) - Shoot Rifle (Shoot/Power) *LArm: Heavy Gatling (ヘビーガトリング) - Aim Shot Gatling (Shoot/Power) *Legs: Cannon Base (キャノンベース) - Two-Leg (Shoot/Power) Medachange: *Type: Tank *Drive A: Aim Shot Break *Drive B: Setup Cross Attack Set *Drive C: Setup Cross Attack C The successor to Vulcan Beetle, GraviBeetle looks pretty similar, but has different-shaped armor in a few places, making it look even heavier, and is dark blue and dark yellow in color. Its head is a Press attack, firing a ball of gravity energy, while its Gatling arm has been replaced by one almost as heavy as Vulcan Beetle's head weapon. In compensation, its right arm weapon has been replaced with a lighter and quicker rifle weapon. In its medachanged form, it's almost the same as Vulcan Beetle, but its head part now further compresses the gravity energy into a more powerful, but slower, Break attack. The Golux 00:28, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here are the new SLR-Types. SLR-30/SLR-03F Roll Sailor (ロールセーラー) Parts: *Head: Twin Ribbon (ツインリボン) - Help Scout (Scout/Defense/Assist) *RArm: Minigun (ミニガン) - Shoot Gatling (Shoot/Speed/Power) *LArm: Short Sniper (ショートスナイパ) - Snipe Rifle (Shoot/Speed/Power) *Legs: Dash Dress (ダッシュドレス) - Two-Legged (Shoot/Defense/Recover) Medachange: *Type: Car *Drive A: Heal Recovery *Drive B: Shoot Gatling *Drive C: Snipe Rifle An upgrade to Last Sailor. She looks like Sailor-Multi but she has wheels on her shoulders and feet as well as a different arm design. Called "Allumi IV" by Kirara and "Brass III" by Arika, she is basically the first medachanging SLR-Type. Her medachange is similar to Unitris, but she has Recovery. As her head name implies, she has two ribbons on her head. This is her male counterpart. SLR-35/SLR-03M Crawler Sailor (クローラセーラー) Parts: *Head: Pipe Cigar (パイプシガー) - Special Negate Flux (Cancel/Defense) *RArm: Chainsaw (チェーンソー) - Strike Sword (Grapple/Speed) *LArm: Jackhammer (ジャックハンマー) - Berserk Hammer (Grapple/Speed) *Legs: Black Shoes (ブラックシューズ) - Two-Legged (Grapple/Cancel/Defense) Medachange: *Type: Multi-Legged *Drive A: Defend Half Block *Drive B: Strike Sword *Drive C: Berserk Hammer Unlike his female counterpart, he is more focused on melee attacks. He looks like an elite schoolboy (similar to Shiden Murasame's uniform). His attacks are similar to Rokusho, Smilodonad, Atheist and Gobenkei. He is immune to Bug and Virus, preventing his loss of aim. His head looks like Bankaran's. He can medachange to a multi-legged form similar to Dorcus, but he attacks like Excize.X9786 07:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I find the idea of a male SLR-type amusing, and can't help but think it might ought to have a different type name. However, both of them look like pretty interesting designs that I'd be glad to see in an actual game. Also enjoy your complimentary Kana, since almost all of them fit perfectly in the 8-character limit the games use. The only exception is Short Sniper which has the last syllable cut short; making it Short Snipe or something would fix that, or just leave it kana'd as "Short Snipa." The Golux Crawler Sailor has a blue/gold/black color scheme.... X9786 04:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Expect more male medarots in a female medarot line. Male SBL-Types, Male ANG-Types, Male MQT-Types, or male PEN-Types.X9786 08:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- A Tri-Grapple Terror.... HDR-1/HDR-01M Skydra Parts: *Head: Fire Thruster - Berserk Fire (Flow/Status) *RArm: Thunder Thruster - Berserk Thunder (Stop/Status) *LArm: Wave Thruster - Berserk Wave (Bind/Status) *Legs: Greek Wing - Flight (Flow/Status) Medachange: *Type: Multi-Legged *Drive A: Berserk Melt *Drive B: Berserk Freeze *Drive C: Berserk Hold A Tri-Grapple Medarot, he has 3 types of attacks. However, instead of Bug and Virus, he now uses Thunder and Freeze, in order for male Freeze users to increase. Therefore. instead of an overall reducer, he is a Charge/Cooldown manipulator. His attacks are Berserk and to make them stronger, he is a Flight-type. Unlike other Flight-types, he is more proximity than remoteness. He can medachange into a multi-legged form, extending the 6 other heads. However, his attacks are ordinary when attacking Status-immune enemies. X9786 02:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Supposed to be similar to things like Triple Gottsun and HellCerberus, right? Interesting having its basic form being flying instead of multileg, and the change from flux to stop for its statuses. Would be interesting to see. The Golux I'm giving you some stats. The head has a power of 55, right arm has a power of 22 and left arm has a power of 33. Their success rates are 12, 16 and 8 respectively. I'm going to explain more soon.X9786 11:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Other stats: Armor: Head has 50, each arm has 60, Legs have 50. Leg Propulsion is 98. Leg Evasion is 25. Leg Defense is 55. Leg Proximity is 36. Leg Remoteness is 21. Excellent propulsion, but mediocre evasion. X9786 06:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here's one I think they just missed the boat on in Medarot DS by not bringing back... so here's my adaptation of it. CRW00-M Crow Tengu (クローテングー) *Head: Taikuudan Shot (たいくうだん) - Shoot Anti-Air *Right: Cyclone (サイクロン) - Shoot Tornado *Left: Tornado (トルネード) - Aim Shot Tornado *Legs: Bashousen Fan (ばしょうせん) - Flying Crow Tengu is a classic medarot, here updated by rearranging the functions of its parts. Instead of having a Gatling head and anti-air shooting arms, its fan arms are given the newly-introduced Tornado ability that fits them well, being large fans, and its head is given Anti-Air, both to maintain its anti-air utility and to fill in the lack of anti-air male head parts left by making Goughbullet's head Stealth instead. Because of its tornado arms and flying legs, Crow Tengu is a terror in a desert environment, and its anti-air ability allows it to take out other Flyers who try to capitalize on the terrain. The Golux 18:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh wow I loved Crow Tengu. What about some... KNI00-F Get Ready *Head: Daisenpuu Hurricane (ダイセンプー) - Shoot Tornado *Right: Kayakudama Ball (カヤクダマ) - Shoot Napalm *Left: Shuryuudan Grenade (シュリューダン) - Snipe Napalm *Legs: Futomomo Thighs (フトモモ) - Bipedal A Medarot who appeared first in Medarot, Get Ready is the female counterpart to Nin-Ninja. Her head, instead of a Shoot Trap, is a Tornado to fit her counterpart, and unlike Nin-Ninja, Get Ready is back with her main attacks: two Napalms. She throws bombs to her opponent and they explode on contact. The head part was renamed to something similar to Nin-Ninja's Kamikaze. As the name shouldn't be reused, another name had to fill that, and I thought Daisenpuu would fit really well. The rest of the parts names are the same, however written in katakana much like Nin-Ninja's parts. She works great with a Kabuto or Heart Medal, and is able to take down Medarots in the desert easily. Her arms also ensure her she'll never miss a single attack.--SoujiroElric 20:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- More neutral medarots, everyone? SCT-0/SCT00-N Stalacpeak Parts: *Head: Shocker Gaze - Strike Thunder (Stop/Status) *Right: Exploding Fist - Strike Napalm (Explosion/Power) *Left: Laser Blade - Berserk Laser (Optic/Power) *Legs: Upper Cave Walker - Two Legs (Stop/Status) Since stalactites have no gender at all, I made this one neutral. Its head strikes with Thunder, so you can use it on a male medarot equipping Skydra's right arm and Sanjuuro's left arm. You've already heard of Strike Napalm, right? Yes, similar to Zerosuicide's right arm, but doesn't miss. But there's you've never seen before. It's a laser with a berserk skill. It's berserk so it's similar to Deathlaser and Appendix. The opposite of this medarot is: SGM-0/SGM00-N Stalagspike Parts: *Head: Meteor Rain - Aim Shot Meteor (new)(Explosion/Power) *Right: Ripple Laser - Shoot Wave (Bind/Status) *Left: Flamethrower - Aim Shot Fire (Flow/Status) *Legs: Lower Cave Walker - Two Legs (Explosion/Power) Since Stalacpeak belongs to the top, this one belongs to the bottom. It has a new attack, Meteor, which damages all medarots with unequal damages. Its Left Arm is chain reaction, since his Fire attack spreads through their parts. When together, they can eliminate lone enemies.X9786 00:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting uses of attack types with unusual action types, which is something I'd like to see more of in the series. Strike optical actually has been done before with Samurai in medarot and medarot 2, though those were beams rather than lasers. Meteor is interesting and less broken than Particle on Ultima Buster, but it does seem unusual to have single part attacks affecting multiple targets. Interesting ability though. Only thing I can think of is that stalactites/stalagmites don't exactly scream "Bipedal" to me, but maybe it would make sense if I had a better idea what they looked like. As far as rocks being neural, it makes sense, but that hasn't stopped them from assigning genders to genderless things before. Still, I guess more neutral parts is nice to see anyway. The Golux :The Meteor attack is a Direct attack. X9786 09:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- BEE-01F Honey Lancer (ハニーランサー) Parts: *Head: Bug Bite (バッグバイト) - Strike Bug (Flux/Status) *Right: Stinger One (スティンガーワン) - Berserk Sacrifice (Flux/Status) *Left: Stinger Two (スティンガーツウ) - Berserk Sacrifice (Flux/Status) *Legs: Fly Abdomen (フライアブドメン) - Flying (Flux/Status) More offensive than most other Bee-themed Medabots, Honey Lancer takes its inspiration from the fact that real bees lose their stingers after one use. Because of this, its arms are powerful berserk sacrifice actions. To make up for their limited uses, its head is a Bug attack with relatively low power but many uses. Its overall appearance is similar to other bee-like medabots, with its arms especially resembling Propolis's, its head like Honeyhachi, and its abdomen a fairly generic bee abdomen, though it also has wings extending from it. While it has a stinger on its abdomen, it's basically for show. The Golux 20:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You'd think that stinger on her abdomen is just for show? That's the one that strikes the Bug attack. Maybe the uses would be 20. X9786 09:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Eh, I Was just thinking since legs don't have attack attributes (and the point of her stingers being sacrifice actions) the Bug attack would be, like, a bite or something. The Golux ---- Category:Forums